A Mary Sue Hunger Games
by SingingGal
Summary: Mary Sue volunteered for the Hunger Games, but is she really the picture-perfect tribute she thinks she is when she ends up on her own in the Arena? And what will happen when everything she knows is shattered?
1. The Reaping

My alarm clock woke me up at 6:00 AM. Sure, the reaping doesn't start until noon, but I'm getting there at 9:00 to make sure I'm the closest to the stage in my age group. Time to get ready, I have to look my absolute finest. I am going to the Capitol today!

My blonde locks fell into place, cascading to my mid-back. I looked into my pink floor-length mirror and noticed that I had forgotten to take my makeup off last night, and it formed rings around my eyes. I ran to the bathroom to wash it off and take a shower, but found the door locked and heard my brother, Kyle, singing The Sound of Music inside. Looks like I did succeed in finally getting it stuck in his head! Oh, Kyle... Who would have thought he would last year's Victor?

I eat breakfast in the kitchen while waiting for my turn in the restroom. Cereal, milk, half a grapefruit, bar of chacolate... hey, whoever said that ALL Careers eat healthy breakfasts? I run over my plan for the Reaping: since I'm 17, I'll be relatively close to the stage. I'll have to beat the 18's, but I'm fast. Very fast. As soon as my escort reads the first syllable, I'll be on my way. Hopefully I'll be onstage before she finishes the name. Doesn't exactly follow protocol.. but when have I been known to do that. We aren't _supposed_ to run onstage, but we aren't _supposed_ to be training either, but I have been since I could hold a spear. A pink spear, of course.

I hear the bathroom door open, so I dump the rest of my cereal down the garbage disposal, along with the grapefruit peel. I take a quick shower- I'm running late thanks to Kyle, so I can only condition twice. Great. I dry my hair as fast as I can, and set my curling iron to heat up.

Makeup took me about an hour, I gave myself ruby-red lips, an airbrushed complexion, and dark smoky eyes that will take forever to wash off on the train tonight, but it will be worth it. I open my closet, and there it is. My gown.

It is absolutely stunning- a mermaid tail with a fitted bodice. I didn't get it fitted all the way, because I still have to run to the stage. It will be a challenge, but you have to make an impression if you expect to win sponsors! I slip into the dark blue ensemble that matches my eyes perfectly and headed back to the bathroom to tame my tresses.

Before I knew it, it was 8:30 and I was headed to the town square. I was one of the first 17s there, only this one guy who had camped out had beaten me there. He's going to be too tired to volunteer, I can tell already!

9:00...

9:15...

9:30...

10:00...

WHY does time have to go so slow! I went over my plan of action in my head over and over and over again for what felt like an eternity to see that only 20 minutes had passed. Citizens began trickling in, and eventually it was time to begin. I saw my brother sitting with several of his Victor friends onstage. I'll be up there next year.

As our excort, Yvonne Antoinette, teetered to the podium in foot-high platform shoes, I smoothed my curls back, patted my dress down, and prepared to run.

I didn't hear a word of the welcome, of the Treaty, or anything for that matter. I was waiting for my chance to run. Soon, I heard it: "It is now time to pick our lucky lady of the day: Addiso-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted as I ran. I was onstage before I could learn Addison's surname.

"Oh, it seems we have a volunteer," Yvonne trilled. "What would be your name, doll?"

"My name is Mary Sue," I said. "And I volunteer."


	2. The Capitol

"Well, bravo, Mary!" Yvonne tweeted, far too excited then she should have been at the prospect of a girl thrusting herself onto a stage for the opportunity to kill people.

She moved to the glass ball to pick the boy's name. Before she could even unfold the paper slip, up came the boy who had camped out, his hair still matted down to one side of his face. That will earn him SO many sponsors.

"My name is Alger Evenson, and I volun-" he was cut off.

"Ahem!" Yvonne interjected. "There are protocols that must be followed. I must begin the name at _least._ Please step offstage."

ALger blushed and stepped down.

"Our male tribute for the 51th annual Hunger Games will be Shan-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" another boy- an 18- bellowed, pushing Alger out of his way. "My name is Zebulon Sterling, and I volunteer as tribute."

"Now that we have a _proper _set of tributes," Yvonne said, casting a disapproving glare at Kyle "I would like to present Mary Sue and Zebulon Sterling, District 2's pributes for the 46th annual Hunger Games!" The crowd burst into applause as we were whisked away into the grand Town Hall.

I sat on a small sofa and played with one of my curls as my family walked inside. We shared a group hug, but we all knew that I would be back soon. My brother patted me on the back, and began on a spill of what I would need to remember in the arena, although I've had his list memorized ever since he returned from the arena himself. He would have been a mentor, but due to his being my brother he won't be able to come along this year.

"Now, you win this for me and for District 2, okay Mary?" he said. "We can't let a District 12 win like last year, and in the Quarter Quell too! You go get out honor back, sis," He said and pulled me into a hug, messing up my hairdo that I spent a good hour on.

The peacekeepers cane and escorted them out, and then took me and Zebulon to a posh car to transoprt us to the train. Cameras were everywhere. Rooftops. Sidewalks. In a car following ours. This may take some getting used to.

The train was even more opulent than my brother had described it: Every sparkle was crystal, every shimmer porcelain. I could even see that the ceiling was patterned with gold leaf. I found my way to my compartment and slipped out of my gown, selecting a dress from the closet. Everything was at my disposal, so why not? We are close to the Capitol, and I want to look nice when the citizens that could mean my victory see me for the first time. I carefully slip the several petticoats over my curls, and then the dress itself. It was pale blue and came knee-length, perfect for the innocent angle that I plan to give off.

I do leave on my necklace, my district token. It's a locket with a picture of my family. I know that we aren't supposed to be soft, but it will help with the angle as well.

We are all eating dinner- Me, Zebulon, Lyenne, and our multitude of mentors- when we emerge from the Rockies and catch a glimpse of the gleaming Capitol. I excuse myself to freshen up in the restroom to prepare myself to greet my possible sponsors.

As the train enters the Capitol, I stand in the window, waving and blowing kisses. The odd-looking multitides point and wave and return my kisses, excited to see us arrive. Zebulon rolls his eyes at me, but I keep on charming the crowd, because I realise something that he doesn't.

The games have already begun.

* * *

**Bum bum bummmm! So... you should reveiw... ;) But seriously, I want to know what I can do better on! Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. The Chariot

**Finally a longish chapter! I am seriously loving writing this! :)**

* * *

The train pulled right into the Remake Center. Soon, we will be meeting our stylists to prepare for the chariot rides to the Training Center. If there's anything that I'm not looking forward to, it would be our outfits. Since District 2 is masinry, we almost always end up dressed as some shape or form of gladiator. I don't want to look chiche, I want to stand apart.

As soon as I stepped out of the train, three colorful prep team members were whisking me away. As we walked down a long hallway, a blur-skinned and platinum blonde woman introduced herself as Delphi Whishart. Two men made up the rest of my team, one was printed all over with sheet music (Phox Rankine), and another wore an outfit made of what seemes to be leaves (Leporia Edenthaw).

"Oh, you'll look fanta-"

"No, simply stunni-"

"We'll get her to Beauty Base Zero!"

"She's not too far from it!"

"The outfits! You'll love them! They're-"

"Don't tell her yet!"

Their conversation was fast and clipped in their outlandish accents. Rarely would one of them finish a thought before another's began. They tweeted excitedly until we approached the Prep Room.

About an hour after I arrived, they have me at Beauty Base Zero. I asked them all about the everything, and apparently it means that you look as if you have no makeup on, but just rolled out of bed naturally gorgeous. I'll have to remember this when I return home, especially for the post-Games/pre-Victory Tour interveiws to save time for my prep team.

A blue-haired lady approaches. She hardly looked human. Xenobia Roxen's entire face was pure white. She had designs of jewels inlaid on her face, down her arms, everywhere- intertwining with silver tattoos. Her dress is made of metal, with severe angles that made me think of some building in Australia that I saw in a textbook once. She had a large crate behing her being pulled by two silent people in plain outfits. I had never seen an Avox before. I assumed that she must be my stylist, because my prep team engulfed her as soon as she walked in.

"So, I guess what you assume that you would like to be a gladiator again?" She said in a snide voice. "Well, thank goodness we don't have another bulky, muscle girl because you aren't going to be in armor. Glad you have a small frame."

"Are we... going to be...?" I was in shock. I was not going out in front of Panem in the nude.

"No! No, no, no. Nudity is two months ago. You and your district partner are going with the more elegant side of masonry. He will me as The Thinker, and you will be the Venus de Milo. Wouldn't work well for someone all muscled up, would it? Of course, there will be a shirt-piece to wear, you will be covered in plaster anyway." Xenobia smirked.

I couldn't help but wonder how she was going to pull this off. I heard her explaining how I was to stand still, posed perfectly so that they could camoflage my arms to make them look like the Venus de Milo. Apparently there was a Greek/Roman/Renisaance arts phase going through the Captiol, so we would make them go nuts.

She opened the crate, and inside was a simple grey suit, plaster, and paint. It was time to begin transforming me into a work of art.

Hours and hours and hours. Who would have thought that this much work could go into a chariot ride! But I knew that it would be worth it.

I saw myself, the portrait of grace and elegance, in a ornate floor-length mirror. I was stunning. My robes cascaded, but were solid plaster painted to be marble. My hair was held rigid and grey from being held with the sticky substance. I looked- however- like a masterpiece.

I saw Zebulon in our prep rooms' common area. HIs prep team made him look exactly like The Thinker. Before we could say a word to eachother, we were headed to the Chariots.

The prep team arranged us just so on the platform, and put marble-esque headpieces on the pure white horses. Another layer of plaster was coated onto us- this time it hardened. We were just the second to pull out of the stable, so when District 1's jewel-studded trubutes rolled out, my heart was pounding.

And then it was over.

The crowds. The camera flashes. The citizens screaming a name- my name. Flowers landed on our chariot and all of the costumes after ours were forgotten. Xenobia was right- they did go nuts over the tributes who turned themselves into stone. The President's speech. A camera in my face. All the time, I am perfectly still-like stone itself. I caught a flicker now and then of other tributes on the screen. Not a one of them were as grand as I. The screen was devoted mainly to me and Zebulon, but mainly me. The crowd roared. People cheered. The chariot began to move. Doors closed.

Once we were in the training facility, we rode the elevator to our floor. I went to my room- plaster powdering off as I went- got in the shower, and let the plaster melt off of me. It felt good to be free of it, but never again will I have the experience of being transformed like that. Oh well.

I went into our main room to watch a recap of the Chariot Ride. When we rolled out, the stylists, Xenobia, and Zebulon's stylist, Ian Joyce Anatolius Sanforn Josephson (He insisted to be called by his full name) burst into applause. We had done it.

As I lied in bed that night, I couldn't sleep. I looked out of our windows to the Sponsoring Forums, and saw that our line was the longest. I eventually fell asleep, with dreams of parachutes, statues, having three middle names like Zebulon's stylist, and home floating through my mind.

* * *

**Now seriously, about this reveiw-advice-critique stuff, I really need it! I personally beg you to give me some critique to tell me how to write this better. If you do... well... idk, I'll give you a cookie. Yes. A cookie.**


	4. Training Part 1

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting haha): I don't own The Hunger Games :(**

* * *

I woke the next morning to find the remnants of my costume I had left on the floor gone. The Avoxes must have taken them during the night. I programmed an outfit into the closet so that it would be ready, then went to wash the rest of the plaster out of my hair. I had to look good for the first day of training.

After I was finished and dressed, I pressed a button that curled my hair and did my makeup. Even Capitol technology must have limitations, because the makeup looked like a clown. I washed my face and did my makeup myself.

I descended the stairs to the common area, and only one of Zebulon's stylists was there before I. We talked about mascara until breakfast was served. Our mentors gave us the expected spill about how we need to join with the tributes from 1 and 4, and how we need to make an impression. I knew all of this, so I didn't pay much attention to anything but my omelette and parfait, which was covered in tiny yellow, purple, and orange fruits that I have never seen.

Soon, Zebulon and I were on the elevator to the training floor.

"So," he said. "How about a temporary truce between us? I don't kill you, you don't kill me?"

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand. "It ends when we get down to four. We will both be there I feel sure."

"Deal." he said as the elevators opened.

As soon as they saw we were from 2, a girl from 1 rushed up with her district partner in tow.

"Hello! I'm Jewel and this is Golden, allies?"

"Sure," I said, and we walked towards the weapons station to wait for district 4 to arrive, and to keep an eye out for anyone from the lesser districts that might be useful enough to join us.

* * *

**Sorry so short! Would really appriciate some critiques! I promise there will be a longer one!**


	5. Training Part 2

A bulky boy with shaggy black hair and a small-framed girl with flaming red hair walk up to us. They must be the rest of the decent tributes. They introduced themselves as Posideon and Shelley and we began out training.

Golden picked up arrows and a bow and began piercing the strings than hung the arrow targets. One by one, every single one fell down and avoxes silentry rushed to re-hang them. We all turned, and Shelley was sitting next to what used to be a dummy, holding a knife happily. Zebulon and Posiedon began to burst into a swordfight, expertly lunging and dodging while laughing at eachother. And I was left standing there in shock.

They were all the ideal tributes too.

They all looked at me.

"So, Mary, let's see what District can do this year," Posiedon said, a small cut on his forehead, bleeding, even though the practice swords are only wooden.

I walked up to a table that held an array of axes and knives. And then I saw it. A pink spear, just like mine at home! I picked it up and inspected the tip. It had my name engraved on it. It was my spear from home! I saw a small note tied to it. "_I couldn't be there this year, but I was able to get this to follow you there. Good luck, sis! ~Kyle._" Oh, Kyle... that kid never ceases to amaze me.

I stood with all of the confidence that I could muster. I strode to the center of the semicircle of my allies that surrounded me. I threw it, aiming for the dummy on the other side of the training facility. It stuck into the wall, missing by a mile.

The others burst into laughter. I laughed too, trying to make it look like I was joking with my mistake. We walked together to retrieve it from the wall, and when we got there, I heard a faint buzzing sound. My spear had pinned a fly to the wall by its wing. Jewel gasped, and a nearby tribute from seven looked terrified.

Suddenly, the whole Career group burst into approving applause. "Looks like I'll have to watch out for you!" Golden said. Everyone laughed at his remark, but he looked deathly serious. His expression was jealous and angry, but he was facing me, and no one else could see it.

We joked around and intemidated the other alliances for the rest of the day, and then headed back to our floors. I had to get in bed early, because tomorrow we had interveiw coaching and more training.

I couldn't sleep at all. I couldn't have even _seen_ that bug from over there, and I definatley didn't intend to hit it. I was aiming for the dummy! It seems like I have already made an enemy within my alliance- and one that was better prepared than me at that- for a complete coincidence.

If I am going to win this, I will have to try harder than I thought I would.


	6. The Rival

**Hey! Wanna know a secret? I don't own The Hunger Games! *gasp!***

* * *

I awoke from a nightmare. It was in the middle of the games, and it was down to me and the boy who seemed to have it out for me, Golden. He looked at me with no fear, like I was nothing but a small obstacle to overcome to get to victory. I threw my spear at him, mine from home again, but it missed him by several feet and pinned a fly to a tree. He walked slowly towards my unarmed self, with a menacing smile. He raised his bow. A cannon fired, and its echo morphed into my alarm clock buzzing. I woke up in a cold sweat. It was 5:00.

I washed the sweat from my face and tamed my blonde curls before putting on a simple cotton dress and heading to the commom room. I was to distressed by my dream to even put on any makeup, it just seemed so real- almost like it would happen.

There were omelettes covered in some purple sauce and covered in what appeared to be gemstones, but I couldn't even touch my food. The conversation swirled around me, and I learned that I would be coached on the content of my interveiw first. Other than that, I only heard snippets of ideas: games strategy from Zebulon, two stylists gushing over how beehives were coming back in, a new person with bright red hair and dark blue eyeliner was talking about etiquitte. All I could think of was the dream. Out of all the things I had trained for, I had forgotten that a clear head would be one of the most important things.

Silently, I excused myself from the table and went to my room. I splashed cold water on my face and forced myself to pull it together. I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a ruffled shirt, then put on my makeup and headed back to the table.

"So," I asked. "When will we start with our interveiw prep?"

"We were actually about to start, you will be with Anenome," one of the mentors the mentors told me. "And Zebulon will be with Jayycie." He jestured towards the lady with the red hair.

The hours with Anenome were rather boring, she just told me to play the sweet and innocent angle, because I could pull it off, and people eat it up.

Too soon, I found myself in stilleto heels, and under Jayycie's severe glare.

"Keep your back straight!"

"Elongate your vowels!"

"Keep your eyebrows raised so that you at _least_ look interested!"

"No! No! Cross your legs at your _ankles,_ not your _knees!_"

Around 5:30 PM, I was finally able to escape. Our mentors had decided to have a short strategy meeting before we headed to train from 6:00 to 9:30.

The strategy meeting was the same as we were already planning to do- stay with the other Careers, pull in whoever could be helpful, and not show 100% of all we can do. This is probobly what the others are being told to do.

We took a short elevator ride to the training facility and the first person I saw was Golden. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the same snide grin on his face as was in my dream.

"Hello, Mary." He said in a mysterious tone.

"Hello, Golden."

"Would you like to go train together? I probobly need to brush up on fire building, how about you?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on Zebulon." I turned around to see if he would come. I really didn't want to end up alone with Golden. But, he was already on the other side of the facility with Posiedon. "Oh..." I said.

As we walked to the fire building starion, I noticed that no one else was there. To add to it, it was in the farthest corner of the facility, far from where any of the other tributes were. There wasn't even a trainer there, just a handbook next to some supplies. We sat down on the floor and began to try and build a fire. While I was still struggling with the flint rock, I looked over to see that he already had managed a small fire.

"I don't think that we've managed to get off to the best start," he said, scooting over on the floor close to me. "You see, Mary, I think that we could be... friends."

He started to lean in, and I moved back, but he leaned in even closer. I had had too much. I slapped him right across the face. Hard.

He looked at me and chuckled. He stood and walked to one of the trainers.

"Excuse me, but I think that you should check the video cameras. I have been hit my another tribute, which I do believe can result in sponsor money being taken away."

"Yes," the lady replied, looking at a screen in her hand. "This will result in $1,000 being taken from the District 2 female tribute, Mary Sue. Thank you for reporting it."

He gave me a snide look and walked to where the other tributes were standing.

I walked up to the lady. "Didn't you see what just happened? He tried to _kiss_ me! Doesn't that give me a right to slap him!"

"Not in here." She said, then turning and walking away.

I walked back to our group and began talking and giggling like nothing had ever happened. It was only $1,000, we were sure to have at least a million for our district. It was the unfairness of it that made it so horrible.

I rushed to my room as soon as the training ended. I knew I would need sleep, because the interveiws were tomorrow, and I would get the chewing out of a lifetime for losing sponsor money.


	7. The Interveiws

**So... I don't own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. I am not Suzanne Collins. Surpized?**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long... here's a long chapter to make up for it! Well, long to me anyway.**

* * *

I walked into the main room after waking up from the same nightmare about Golden again and found all of the mentors watching the television silently. My face dominated the screen and the caption said: Sponsor Money Penalized for First Time in 10 Years. A news anchor was sharing the juicy gossip that he tried to kiss me. A small sound escaped my throat. I knew deep down that this meant the end of my share of the sponsor money, and possibly the end of my chances of ever seeing District 2 again.

I pushed back my glossy curls nervously and sat down at the breakfast table unnoticed. Unfortunatley, I accidently knocked a spoon onto the floor and the entire group of mentors turned around at the sound. One of them that I had never met before stands and walks toward me.

"I don't know WHAT you were thinking when you lost all that sponsor money-" he began.

"I can explain! He- he tried to kiss me! What was I supposed to do?" I said.

"Explain? That was some of the most brilliant strategy that I have ever seen! You were planning on playing the innocent angle tonight, but I want that to change. Act cunning and crafty instead. Mary, there's going to be a line of sponsors long enough to reach District 12! Good job, kid." he said, patting me on the back.

Another mentor walked up. "You DO realize however," he said to the other mentor. "That they all know that she slapped him because he tried to kiss her. Capitol people are saps for romance, they'll pity poor little rejected Golden and send him gifts and leave Mary here as some heartbreaker. If she doesn't do something about this, they will all make it their goal to see her fail in the arena.

"I know what I have to do then." I told them. "I have to make them all think that I've had a heart-changing moment and that the only person I can think of is Golden. I have to somehow make them believe that I have fallen hopelessly in love in a matter of days."

"Exactly." the mentor said. "It won't be too hard, these Capitol people will believe anything. Just do something crazy during the interveiws, they'll make you a media sensation!"

"But, the problem is," I said "I don't love him."

"You don't have to love him," the mentor said. "You just have to act like it." Then he walked off to the television room with the other mentors.

"Good luck, I'll be counting on you," the other mentor said, then following the other to the television.

As I was being prepared for the interveiws, all I could think of was how miserable these Games were going to be. Tonight I'll have to swallow my pride and tell the world that I love Golden. Everyone in my district will know that it's all strategy, but this means that- even for a few days- I will have to spend all my time in the arena with Golden. I don't trust him at all. Somehow I'll have to find a way to break my alliance with him, then pretend to struggle with some nonexistant heartbreak. The Capitol citizens will eat it up.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror as a stylist was shaping my hair into a half-updo, with several curly tendrals falling down. My dress was obviously meant to help with the innocent angle that I was was going to previously play, but now I was supposed to be cunning. However, I do need to look girlish if I plan to make them think that I love Golden. The nearly-white sea green dress, with it's floor-length and lace all over it, is perfect for the innocent angle. It was a ball gown style, with a tight fitted corset bodice and full skirt; it looked like the Victorian gowns of a different era.

We walked through a short underground tunnel to the interveiw venue, and lined up backstage. I fell in line right after Golden, and I must admit, in his well-fitted tux, he would have looked rather handsome if he hadn' t been giving me his characteristic smirk.

"Well, hello there Mary," he said.

"Hello, Golden," I sighed.

"Why the long face, darling? We both know that our mentors have told us to act like we're together. Mine even told me that some crazy teenager are shipping us as Gary. Really, I think that they could have come up with something better than 'Gary'."

"Sadly, they did. So I guess we're allies then?" I put out my hand for him to shake.

"Allies? No. In love?" he asked.

"Close enough." I agreed. After all, it would benefit both of us to have the Capitol audience on our side.

A bell rang and we all filed out onto the stage, taking our seats in the order we would be interveiwed. The man in charge, Ivanne Lysander, introduced himself and began the show.

Jewel- being the District 1 girl- went first, but I didn't pay much attention to her interveiw. Then Golden strutted to the stage and sat down with Ivanne.

"So, Golden, I hear that you've had some romance problems since you arrived, eh? Ivanne said sympethetically.

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that being rejected by the girl who immediatley captured your heart from the moment you laid eyes on her could be considered 'romance problems'." Golden said, looking at his toes. The audience sighed sadly. That man was one good actor.

"Well, at least you can try to woo her for a few more days before the Games begin," Ivanne said.

"That's my plan. If we will only be seeing eachother for a few more days, I might as well make the most of it, even if my affections aren't returned," he said, his eyes growing moist. "But I guarentee that it won't get in the way of my performance in the arena.''

The buzzer rang, and the audience could barely applaud over their tears. Melodramatic idiots.

Then it was my turn to take the stage. I walked up to no applause, and several boos, they were all furious at me for breaking poor little innocent Golden's heart. But that was about to all change. I knew I had to do something drastic to endear myself to these strange people, and I had it all planned out.

"So, what do you think about all of this drama?" Ivanne asked me.

"Well, you see, I thought that he was just trying to get my off of my edge for the games, you know how Districts 1 and 2 are, but then I realised... oh goodness! What if he was _actually_ just trying to kiss me! And I just slapped him for it!" The audience laughed, a girly Capitol giggle. The innocent angle was working great.

"I just wanted- if he _did_ try and kiss me- I wouldn't try to slap him," I winked at Ivenne. The audience chuckled and went 'Ooooooooo' in an almost comical fashion. It was too easy.

"Well, how about we get Golden back up here!" Ivanne shouted to the crowd, which roared approvingly. Golden stood and walked to the couch, sitting down next to me. He slipped his hand into mine. I looked away blushing and giggled. I make myself sick, but the audience sure loved it.

"So... how about that kiss now?" Golden asked me faking shyness.

I stretched my neck- as he was much taller than me- and kissed him on the cheek. Eew. Golden germs.

The crowd went wild with cheers. Soon enough, they were chanting "Ga-ry! Ga-ry! Ga-ry!" This went on until Ivanne calmed them down. As soon as he started to ask me another question, the buzzer rang, and Golden picked me up and carried me back to his chair, which was big enough for him and my small-framed self- even though my dress made me huge. The audience was hysterical in laughter, still chanting. They finally quieted down, and the next tribute came up. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the interveiws. There really wasn't a point, they all had an angle they were playing, no use getting false impressions.

After District 12's usual sorry tributes were finished, we filed out started our way back through the underground tunnel to the training center. I wiped my hands off on my gown, Golden's palms were sweaty. Can't believe I had to spend all that time holding his hand, the idiot. I was glad to get back to my room, and to get him out of my sight.

* * *

**For those who want to know, as much as I would like it to be, this won't be a romance haha :) Anyhoo, please reveiw and tell me what you want to see in the Arena and the rest of the story!**


	8. The Arena

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reveiws everyone! So, I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did, I would be on a permenant vacation in Paris using all the money, not wriring FanFiction. Well... I'd probobly still be writing FanFiction :) Anyhoo... here's the arena! A little of it at least hehe...**

* * *

It seemed like only a few hours since I awoke this morning, and it was already time to go to bed again. The training passed quickly, Golden and I always by eachother's side but rarely talking. It all passed by in a blur, and I couldn't focus on anything. Several times I realized that I was staring off into space, lost in my own world. But no one noticed. Everyone was acting a little strange today. We were going into the arena tomorrow.

Dinner was silent except for the chatter between Zebulon and the mentors about strategy. I listened in a little bit to try to learn his plan, and to make a plan of my own now that I had an allience with Golden.

As I was in bed, trying to drift to sleep, I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 2:00 AM. In ten hours, I would be in the arena. Nope, I won't be sleeping much tonight.

I walked to the bathroom to splash some water on my face, and my makeup ran down. Guess I forgot to take it off. I threw a bathrobe on over my pajamas and headed to the main room. An Avox greeted me and I asked her if I could get some hot chacolate, whick she promptly brought me in a porcelin cup on a saucer. The thick, hot beverage chased the chill of fear out of my system. The television was still glowing softly, having been left on. I sat down on the couch and began watching a talk show in which Golden and I were being discussed. Apparently we have become quite the sensation, some people were injured in a fight over some discount Gary shirts.

When I looked at the clock at the bottom of the screen and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, I decided that I had better head to bed and try to get a little sleep. I never did. Soon, I was being whisked away for a last-minute strategy meeting that was just a recap of what we have been told the entire past few days. However, they managed to drag it on for hours.

As the stylists curled my hair, perfecting the blonde ringlets and putting minimal makeup on me, and dressed me in a thin, orange jumpsuit, I realised that this would be the last time I would have a prep team until after the Games, if I made it out of the arena. But what was I thinking, of _course_ I'll make it out! The citizens are lining up to sponsor me, and I've been training. I'm prepared. I've got this.

Standing in the tube, that was running through my mind. I'm prepared. I can do this.

The tube rose.

I was standing in what appeared to be a town square, but everything was destroyed. Smoke was rising from a building, and I could see something moving inside of it. I will plan to run in the opposite direction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 51st annual Hunger Games begin!"

60 seconds.

I'm prepared. I can do this.

50 seconds.

I can do this. I have to do this.

40 seconds.

I see my pink spear from home and from the training center. Kyle has done it again.

30 seconds.

I'll run for the spear, grab several packs, and then meet with the careers.

20 seconds.

Where could this arena be? I've seen it before, I know.

15 seconds.

I've got this. I have got to win. I will win.

10 seconds.

We are in District 13.

5 seconds.

I will win.

4.

3.

2.

1.

* * *

**Please reveiw and tell me what you'd like to see! This girl needs some ideas!**


	9. The Bloodbath

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games... :'(, I am seriously sorry that this is so short and I've been taking so long to update, that will stop soon once I get back into school. It's been crazy getting ready to start my Freshman year, but I'll get back into the swing of things soon!**

* * *

The countdown ended, and I ran to the cornicopia where we Careers would set up. I immediatley grabbed my pink spear, then took other weapons and supplies and began storing them underneath a fallen piece of rubble. I ran back and forth through the chaos getting supplies for our alliance while the others picked off the competition. They all knew better than to try to catch me, and I knew better than to try to hit someone far away. That would let the other Careers know that I wasn't as good as I thought I was. I only attacked those nearest

Within 10 minutes, the only tributes that were left around the cornicopia were Golden, Zebulon, Posideon, Shelley, and I. Jewel hadn't made through the bloodbath. That was unusual, most of the time both District 1's make it to at least the final 6. Two more people had joined us: The District 3 girl, Glow, and the District 7 boy, Maple. They would be of use. We all sat in a corcle to divvy out the supplies, and Golden and I immediatley made it known that we were running this pack. He took my hand as we claimed the largest chunk of weapons and food.

We all sat around discussing what we were going to do the next day when the cannons began. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. They went on until eleven cannon shots were fired. Eleven tributes down, thirteen remaining. Well, that was a very successful first day! I took one of my knives and carved a list of all of the tributes, substituting "girl/boy" if I didn't know the name. Glow and Maple knew a few other names, so that helped. As the sky darkened and the anthem began to play, we all stood to get a better look. Jewel came first, then we were able to mark off a total of eleven people on our makeshift list: Jewel, the boy from three (his name was Sparky, both from 6, the boy from 8, the girls from 9 and 10, and all from 11 and 12.

A small shreik escaped from Glow's mouth when she saw her district partner's name. She wouldn't last long if she grew that close to others, but I felt bad for her, so I went and patted her back while she cried. Golden looked at me curiously, and I rolled my eyes and geatured towards the girl in a way she couldn't see.

Maple was chopping down trees with our axe for firewood, and soon we had a nice campfire blazing. A bag of marshmallows fell from the sky on a silver parachute and landed in Golden's hands. That was his first sponsor gift. Either he had a lot of sponsors, or they were wasting his money on being frivolous. It really shouldn't matter to me, but we were going to be allies for a while- so we would be sharing a lot of our supplies. "Might as well share," Golden said, "Get in the spitit of the Games!"

So we all sat there roasting marshmallows in the middle of Disrtict 13, as if nothing was wrong in the world... as if we all had the rest of our lives ahead of us. Tomorrow, we were going hunting.

* * *

**Please reveiw and tell me what you want to see in the story! I'm running out of ideas here haha :)**


	10. The Hunt

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games. There, I said it. I disclaimed. (Dun, Dun, Dunnn!)**

* * *

I awoke to find Golden next to me on the ground in his sleeping bag, one arm slung ever towards me, almost reaching my hand. If I hadn't have known that we were just "together" for strategy, I would have thought that his feelings were genuine. It appears that I was the first one awake, and the other members of the pack were out like a light. Idiots. That whiny girl from 3, Glow, was supposed to be keeping watch, but she was curled up with her bow and arrow, her eyes still red and puffy. I almost felt sorry for her, but pity was a weakness. I chased those thoughts from my mind and woke Golden.

In a matter of minutes, everyone was awake except for Glow. Suddenly, a cannon fired, and she jumped to her feet. Posiedon walked to her and said harshly "If you fall asleep on guard again, that will be _your_ cannon." He picked her bow off of the ground and thrust it into her hands.

Shelley gestured towards some of the safer-looking buildings with her knife. "I would think that some of the tributes would head there instinctively, so that would be the best place to start our... hunt." Her lips curled into a sinister sneer on the final word. She left Glow and Maple in charge of the supplies, and we gathered our weapons and headed to the row of what appeared to be bombed barracks.

It was a ten minute walk to get there, and the clouds were threatening to burst at any moment. The clouds seemed too uniform, almost a holographic quality to them. We were safely inside of the building before it hit, but I could still hear the thunder crashing at exact intrevals, 30 seconds apart. This was a Gamemaker's storm.

We walked slowly and methodically through the building, and I was bringing up the rear. I saw a flash of dark hair duck behind a cabinet, and I fell back as the others went on. Behind the furniature, I found a small girl, looking to be about 12, trembling.

"Please, miss, please don't hurt me. I'm only 10, I lied to the peacekeepers because we needed the tesserae. You know I won't win, why hurt me? I'm no threat to you, please let me go!" Her dark, knowing eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't kill her.

"Shh, don't worry. You're safe with me," I cooed. "What is your name?"

"I- I'm Orchid," she stuttered, trembling. "I'm from District 7. Do you know if- if Maple is okay? He's my district partner."

"Yes, he's with us, back at camp. he's unharmed."

"Thank goodness, he's my best friend's older brother."

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, pulling out a small granola bar I had in my pocket.

"Oh!" She looked at me gratefully, taking the package. "I haven't eaten since back in the Capitol!"

A scream echoed from down the hall, and a cannon fired. Orchid began to tremble again. "Rye..." she sighed. "He- he is- was- my ally, from 9." She buried her face in my curls. How could she be so suddenly trusting? Her sobs got louder.

"Shh, Orchid, calm down! They will hear you and come back, and they won't let you go," I warned her, but the fear made her cries even louder. I heard my allies returning.

"Oh?" Posiedon said, viciously. "I see you've found a pet?"

"Stand up, girl." Zebulon said to her coldly.

I gave her a look, warning her to run. To run as fast as she could. But she stayed there, frozen. It was as if she was a statue. Shelley pulled out her sword, and thrust it into her stomach. Orchid fell to the ground, still clutching the granola bar, but I didn't hear a cannon. She was still alive, but she would't be for long. "Okay." Shelley announced. "It's time for us to go back to camp. I'm hungry."

We followed her out of the area, and I turned to give Orchid the only comfort I could give her. I mouthed "I'm sorry" and waved goodbye, then followed the others down the hallway. We were halfway back to camp before I heard her cannon.

It was then that I began to wonder... are playing these Games worth the prize?

* * *

**Oh my goodness, that nearly made me cry to write! D: Please reveiw to tell me what you want to see in the story!**


	11. The Plan

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and that this is so short. It's been insane lately! Freshman Year is... wow!**

* * *

I couldn't eat dinner with the rest of our pack. My appetite was long gone. The others sat around the fire, chatting avidly about the exciting days to come, while I "prepared supplies." I was actually just packing weapons and sack lunches for our hunt tomorrow. Who would have thought that out sponsors would think to send down some mustard for a sandwich just because Golden likes it? Other tributes here are starving, freezing... being murdered. It's a horrible thought.

I faked a loud yawn and announced that I was going to bed, then curled up into my sleeping bag. I lied on the cround, knowing that I would be getting no sleep whatsoever. I listened to the chit-chat about drama, both at home and in the arena. Golden claimed watch when the others decided to go to bed, and I was in a pretend slumber as he came and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

Around 15 minutes later, when I was still wide awake, I heard Zebulon quietly crawk out of his sleeping bag and over to Golden and Posiedon. I listened.

"Gold, man, I know you love her, but she's weak. She tried to help that little... little higher district kid! She's just bringing us down." Posiedon said.

"It would save us a lot of time if we just got rid of her now. She's fast asleep." Zebulon agreed.

My heart stopped. Zebulon is my district partner! Both of them know our "in love" scheme, but know better than to mess with Golden's plan.

"So, what do you say, Gold?" Zebulon said.

Golden sighed. "I guess you are right. I know that we both can't get out of here. It's time I come to terms with it." Posiedon nodded and began to stand.

"Wait- no! Not now!" he said frantically. Give her tomorrow, let me cherish one last day together, then- I guess you can do whay must be done." Golden said, faking sadness. It was pretty convincing, but even amid my panic I knew that he had some strategy in mind.

Golden walked over to where his sleeping bag was, next to where I was still faking a deep slumber, and crawled into it, putting his arm around me. I felt perfectly safe, the others would never imagine going against Golden's orders. I bet the Capitol audience is eating this up. Tomorrow, I will make my escape.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please reveiw with suggestions!**


	12. The Escape

I awoke before dawn, and well before everyone else was awake. The supplies were in plain sight, it was too easy. I grabbed the largest backpack, rolled up a sleeping back and strapped it to the bottom, then filled the main pocket with all of the nonperishable food, beef jerky I could find.

Then I saw the bottle of water purifying tablets. I took all of them. First of all, I would need them, and it was way more than I could use, but secondly now the others wouldn't have them either. Then it was on to the weapons. I took my spear, of course, but also some knives and a sword. All of this was heavy, but I could manage.

Before I left, I poured out the last of the Career pack's purified water reserve into an old sewer gutter, and all of the un-canned food I threw into the fire. I turned and saw everyone fast asleep, the sunrise's light on Golden's face. I turned and started walking before any of them would wake up.

I walked for hours through the abandoned city until the sun was burning overhead and I had to stop to rest. A small decorative fountain- cracked and corroded- was next to me, so I pulled out my water bottle, filled it, and put in a tablet. While I waited for it to purify, I ate a small bit of bread. This was the first moment in the arena that I was simply sitting with my guard down.

It was them that I heard leaves rustle and I saw a shadow from behind me.

**Oh my gosh! I am sosososososososososo SO! sorry that I haven't been updating. I am not- nor do I plan to ever be- abandoning this story. School has been INSANE, but I will be continuing this. And there is a MAJOR plot twist ahead!**


End file.
